Until now, the sale of rings has involved serious difficulties because of the ease with which they can be removed, particularly in department stores, since such sales are public and the potential buyer must have access in order to the try a ring on, all of which makes it possible to remove them. In an attempt to counteract this danger, staff must employ very direct surveillance, thereby raising the cost of sales personnel without offering a high percentage of security against possible theft.
There are at present display cases with security devices which do not allow the public access to try a ring, so that one sales employee must at all times be dedicated to each customer.